spongebob_squarepants_the_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic-Sponge
Plot SpongeBob and Patrick visits the Bikini Bottom museum to see the dinosaur exhibit. As they arrived, they meet up with a man running the cash register and SpongeBob gets hissy when he was asked the name of the place. SpongeBob pays the $20 for the exhibit and off they went to find it. After two hours of searching, SpongeBob and Patrick finds the exhibit outdoors and right beside the dinosaur skeleton was a lever. The sign by the lever reads DO NOT PULL and Patrick was eager to see what would happen if he did pulled it which makes SpongeBob snapped at him for a little. Patrick then pulls out his camera and took a picture of the dinosaur and then they went home from their adventure. During the night, Patrick is in bed sleeping and thinking in his mind about the lever at the museum and decides to return back to pull the lever. When Patrick arrived at the museum, the guardsmen was already locking doors where Patrick asks perplexedly for the keys to go back inside. The guardsmen then gave Patrick the keys and drove away leaving Patrick at the museum alone. Patrick ends up at the dinosaur exhibit at night and then proceeds to pull the lever to see what will happen. He pulls it and then it sets an alarm off which causes Patrick to run out the museum. The lever caused the dinosaur skeleton to come to life and then starts roaming all over Bikini Bottom. The next day arrives and SpongeBob heads off to work at the Krusty Krab and meets up with Mr. Krabs and Squidard. SpongeBob explains his adventures at the dinosaur museum he had yesterday to where Patrick comes running to the Krusty Krab to discuss the bad news. Patrick and SpongeBob are now found at the back of the restaurant to where Patrick discuss SpongeBob what have happen at the museum last night regarding to pulling the lever which makes SpongeBob angry. The giant skeleton dinosaur was then spotted by SpongeBob and Patrick and soon they rushed inside the Krusty Krab to warn Mr. Krabs. The dinosaur then busts the front door of the restaurant shattering the glass upsetting Mr. Krabs and fights back with his cash register he asks Squidward to yank-out for him. Mr. Krab then hurls the cash register at the skeleton which makes the dinosaur do a tail-swipe attack on Mr. Krabs knocking him unconscious. SpongeBob finally figures a solution to run off the dinosaur skeleton by making a Dino Sized Krabby Patty in which he proceeds to make. After his masterpiece, SpongeBob then fires the giant Krabby Patty with a canon from the rooftop of the Krusty Krab and it finally runs off back to the museum. The episode ends afterwards with the gang discussing Patrick to never did hat he had done again. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Museum Cashier * Museum Locksmith * Giant Dinosaur Skeleton Quotes "Me door. Me 6000 dollar door!!"''- Mr. Krabs ''SHUT UP OK YOUR ALREADY MAKING ME ANGRY!"- SpongeBob "''Do not pull lever, (chuckles) do not pull lever my crazy (Censored beep)" - ''Patrick